


Danny Avidan x Anger Issues!Reader: It's Fine

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Special [1]
Category: Anger Issues - Fandom, Game Grumps
Genre: Childhood issues, Gen, Internal Conflict, Medication, Yelling, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Avidan x Anger Issues!Reader: It's Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I have really bad anger issues from growing up, and they're getting worse nowadays because of family problems. So I'm using this as a filter to put all of it somewhere I can figure out how to deal with it a little better. xoxo

“Shut the fuck up!” you screamed at Ross. Ross held up his hands in defense.  
“(YN), Jesus, it was a joke,” he said quietly. Your teeth clenched as anger bubbled up inside you.  
“I told you to shut up three times!”  
“I was just kidding, (YN)...” You balled up your fists and hit the desk, knocking over the mic and leaving behind the episode of Steam Train you had been recording and you stormed out, stomping your feet down.  
“Do you hear that?” Arin asked Danny from the Grump Room.  
“I think it's (YN),” Danny answered simply. “Um, next time on Game Grumps, we finish this, because (YN) is freaking out. Bye.” He stood up and walked out, letting Arin deal with turning off the game.  
“Fuck you!” you had screamed at Barry when he asked if you were okay. Danny quickly strode to your side and took hold of your about-to-swing fist.  
“(YN), you put down your fist now or I'm taking you to the hospital,” he told you sternly.  
“Fucking let go of me, fuck you!” you cried and screamed, this time at Danny as your other fist swung for him. He barely ducked to dodge it before he grabbed both your arms and kept them stable and unable to move. “Danny, fuck you! Stop it!”  
“Not until you agree to calm down so we can talk,” he said, gently. Provoking a fight would just make it worse, so there was no good in threatening you at all.  
“Fucking... Fine!” you yelled and he let go of one arm, still holding your other hand as he led you from the main room into the now-empty Grump Room, seeing as Arin had left it open.  
“What happened?” Danny asked as he shut the door and promptly locked it.  
“Fucking Ross wouldn't shut the fuck up when I asked him to shut the fuck up,” you said, taking your screaming down to a low grunt with clenched teeth. “I asked him three times, he wouldn't shut the fuck up.”  
“Okay, okay,” he nodded. “Can I ask... Did you take your meds this morning?” You shook your head.  
“No, I didn't.” You were about to cry.  
“Well, maybe that's part of the reason you blew up so easily, right? And part of the reason is because Ross is an asshole and he provoked you.”  
“No, it's not Ross’ fault.” You shook your head, “Danny, you know I have anger issues from growing up, so it's not because of Ross.”  
“Okay, but I need you to take it slower. You need to stop letting everything build up, it's just making everything worse and you know it.”  
“I know, I know.”  
“Now, if you want, we can just go for a walk for a little bit, or we can go back and talk to Ross.” You would have felt anger at the mention of Ross, but Danny was there, and you had enough awareness that you shouldn't be mad at Ross anyways.  
“No, let's go talk to Ross,” you said. Danny nodded and he led you out from the room and to where Ross was sat on his phone.  
“Ross,” Danny said to get his attention.  
“Hey, Danny,” he said, then his smile faltered a little when he saw you.  
“Ross, I'm sorry,” you told him. “I forgot my medication this morning and I blew up. So it's not your fault, it's mine.” Ross sighed and went forward to hug you.  
“Hey, it's fine,” he said. “Not anyone's fault, okay?” You nodded, looking at Danny as you hugged Ross. He was smiling a little, happy that you got over this.  
“Thanks, Ross,” you said. He pulled away.  
“Yeah, it's okay,” he replied reassuringly. “Now, do you want to redo the episode, or wait?”  
“Let's wait, I think,” Danny jumped in. You agreed as you followed Danny out.  
“Sorry I made you do that, Danny,” you told him.  
“(YN),” he said, turning to you, “trust me. It's fine.”


End file.
